


Never Second

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Command Trine have something to prove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Second

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of two prompts being squished into one. Mostly because the muses were failing to cooperate.

"Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet… That's all I ever hear now!" Skywarp confided in Starscream as the trine compared notes.

"Megatron is a fool to think they have what it takes," Starscream snapped, seething at the insult to himself. "Still, he continues to include you," Starscream purred, already plotting on how to turn this to an advantage.

"We're in trouble; Screamer's thinking," Thundercracker said. Still, Starscream was right; as long as Megatron allowed Skywarp access, even while Starscream was nominally still on the damaged list, it gave them an edge.

"No inferior trine will take our place from us," Starscream vowed angrily.

`~`~`~`~`

Megatron kept the calculating smile off his faceplates as he saw the trio join the battle late. He'd known that letting Skywarp hear the plan would play in his own favor. The teleporter was not as stupid as he played out with others.

It was nearly impossible to see that Starscream's plate integrity had recently been breached. Thundercracker was taking the point because of it, but Starscream was being marvelously powerful in the fight.

Next to them, all other seekers paled in comparison.

The Autobots were soon running for their warrens, one more piece of how triumphant that trine was.


End file.
